Baby And Me
by Surviving Insanity
Summary: Hermione ran away from the wizarding world and her past to the muggle world for reasons only known to her. What happens when someone from her past finds her? What is she going to do about it? RAted for strong language. Might change it later. Dramione


Hey guys, got a new story for you! Yeah, I know that I'm supposed to be working on Underworld Here I Come, but I needed a break. So don't kill me! I swear that I'll work on it as well!

_Yeah right._

Oh shut it! I don't need your sarcasm right now. It's fucking annoying.

I tried to get her to work on Underworld Here I Come but she shoved me out of her writing room before I could tell her to write. She locked me out and didn't even make me any dinner.

That's what you get for nagging me so much.

_It's not nagging, love. It's called urging._

It's pretty persistent urging. Not to mention annoying.

_I can't help it. I hate it when someone starts something and doesn't finish it._ *Looks at Maeven. *

*****Maeven blushes and avoids his eyes.* I always finish what I start!

_Hm._

Whatever. This story is about Hermione and it's after the great war between Harry and Voldemort. It gets more explainable as the story progresses, so read! And enjoy.

If you ask me, Voldemort was never a professional evil wizard. He was hardly crazy and was obsessed with a teenage boy who was protected by his mother's love.

No on asked you. I don't own anything and I make no money off of this. All I have credit for is coming up with the ideas and writing them out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Orenda stands up from her crouched position and stretches to her full height.

She looks around the small, newly painted shop she had bought and restored to match the mental image she had in her mind's eye.

"It's coming together nicely, huh?" Orenda said to no one in particular. "It's coming together perfectly." She smiled a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

She bends over to pick up a mint colored covered paint roller and a paint can filled with mint colored paint.

"Done with the final wall. 'Bout time too. I swear I took too much time picking out the color scheme." She said, once again, to no one in particular. Orenda gazes at the wet wall before shrugging and walk into the backrooms where a newly tiled counter with an elbow-length deep sink was. She sets the roller in the sink, which is filled with soapy water, and the can on the counter next to its lid. She hammers the lid back onto the can before she starts to clean the roller in the lukewarm water.

"Ma'am?"

She doesn't turn from her task when she hears the deep, smooth voice for she knows and trusts who the voice belongs to. "Yes Zane?"

"Where do you want the overalls and sheets?"

"Just put everything in the plastic tub in the back of Bessie. I'll take the rollers and brushes." As she hears him leave though the back door, she yells after him, "And properly close the lids on the cans!"

She continues to clean her increased workload when she feels a presence enter the building from the front door.

"Ma'am?" A soft, feminine voice calls out.

"Back here, Zoe." Orenda waits till she is in the same room as her before continuing. "What do you need?"

"When are you gonna set up shop?" The red-haired beauty hoists herself up on the counter next to the newly filled soapy sink. Orenda glances in the girl's direction to make sure that she didn't sit in the mint green ring left by the paint can. She didn't.

"I'm not exactly sure. I still have to get some ingredients and supplies before I open. I also have to make a website and put up help-wanted posters. Why?"

"I just wanted to know. I know some trustworthy people that need a job. I think that Zane knows a computer geek that can make you a website."

"He's not a 'computer geek', Zoe. He just likes computer a lot." The other red-haired beauty leans against the counter on the other side of Orenda.

She glances at Zane to make sure that he was teasing his twin. He had a grin on his face. She glanced at the older twin who had a frown on her face. Orenda grinned. She knew what was coming.

"Shut up Zane!"

Orenda and Zane start to laugh. Zoe jumps off the counter only to get caught on a drawer handle. She flounders around a bit to catch her balance, which only sends Orenda and Zane into hysterics.

"Shut up you two!" She untangles herself and stand with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"I can't…gasp…breath!" Orenda manages to say. Zane, if possible, laughs even harder.

"Whatever!" Zoe huffs, pivots around and storms out the front door. It is several minutes later when Zane is still laughing under his breathe when he bids Orenda goodnight and leaves much quieter compared to his counter part.

Orenda shakes her head turns back to the green tinted water that is no longer sudsy. She wipes down everything that wasn't suppose to have paint and basically just cleans up. She dries her hands with a towel that has seen better days and puts it in her back pocket of the pants that she is wearing. She goes to the front of the store and pulls the curtains down over the bay stained glass windows. She goes to the white painted door that also has stained glass to match the window and latches the heavy-duty lock that she recently installed.

She then gathers up what she had decided to go home with her, turns off the lights and leaves through the back door, which exits to a small parking lot. The parking lot is big enough for about ten cars and has lots of shadows. She exits her shop and locks the metal door that has three locks.

As soon as the third lock is locked, she is on high alert. She stiffly turns toward her beloved 1950 ford truck, lovingly called Bessie. She puts her cargo in the bed, unlocks the driver door, gets in, and locks the door again. She buckles up, puts the key into the ignition, and grips the steering wheel tightly.

"Calm down," Orenda whispers to herself.

After a few seconds, she reaches for the keys to turn on her truck.

A tap on her window makes her yelp and jerk away to the passenger side. She slapped her hand over her mouth and turned towards her window. Zane was grinning from ear to ear.

"Zane!" She shrieked. Even though it was a friend, her heart hadn't stopped racing.

"Sorry, Miss Nragger but Zoe left me here."

"You're not sorry, you cheeky bastard. And I'm guessing that you want a ride home?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Fine, get in." Orenda sits up and unlocks the passenger door before sliding back into the driver's side of the cab. She watched him grin wider and jog around the front of Bessie.

She looks around the car at the shadows while the red-haired god climbed in and got himself situated comfortably on the cracked leather seat.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Nragger!"

Orenda starts the truck and starts to drive out of the parking lot. She doesn't answer him until they are out on a public street. "It's not a problem, Zane. And didn't I tell you to call me by my first name?" She shifted gears and puts a little more speed on the accelerator, making the truck growl and go a little bit faster.

They entered the tiny town that was fast asleep but would be stirring in a few hours.

"Many times in fact. But it is disrespectful to call an adult by his or her first name."

Orenda shifted gears again. "Great, now you're calling me old! What am I, a grandmother? We're only a few years apart!"

The cab became filled with Zane's boisterous laughter. After his fill he turns toward her and gives her a smile. " I know that but you have finished school. Zoe and I haven't Even though we are only a couple of years apart, we haven't reached that privilege."

"I thought so," For a couple of heartbeats, they let the silence grow. It was a comfort to both of them.

"Are you alright?"

She throws a quick smile at him before turning back to the road. "Perfectly fine."

"You lie." Orenda stiffened when Zane leaned over and buries his nose into her hair. It took every ounce of her control not to server into the opposite lane. She didn't speak.

"I can smell your fear on your skin. No matter how much you wash yourself or how much perfume you wear, I can still smell it."

"Watch your mouth, bloodsucker."

"I don't mean to upset you. I just mean to be of aid."

Her fingers tightened on the steering wheel; to the point of pain. She didn't loosen her grasp. "Can you stop them? My dreams? My nightmares? Can you?" She whipped her scorching gaze towards the vampire-next-door. His green-eyes-turned-red held her gaze.

"No." She slowly turns so she is looking out at the road again and turns the corner that is coming up on her left side. About four houses down, she turns into the driveway of a whit house with green trim. She turns off the truck, pulls the key out of the ignition, and puts them in her pocket. She lays her hands flat on her thighs and looks straight at the garage door. Orenda could still feel his gaze upon her face. She struggles to keep her mask composed.

"Alright," He signs, "I'm sorry. I care for you, whoever you are. And I will wait until you are ready to tell me. Because I know for a fact that your name is not Orenda Genie Nragger." A kiss is pressed into her cheek and she knows that he's gone.

Hermione Jane Granger slumps forward and starts to cry.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well? Did you like it? Was it okay? Review and tell me!

She'll update soon. On both stories.

I get it already!


End file.
